Two Men and their Baby
by kwityerbeliaken
Summary: Robin has a dream in particular that leaves him with the longing for a baby... with Superboy! There will be smut, giggles, MPREG. Please R&R!
1. I dream a DREAM

Hello, hello, hello~ Mike's back BITCHES! And with a new story, to boot!  
>In celebration of the new (or not so new?) television show called Young Justice, I will exploit the ever so <em>friendly <em>relationship between one of my favorite teen heroes of all time, Robin, and the hot and stellar Superboy! WOOH!

Warning: Rated M for m/, yaoi, MPREG, boy on boy (lil' yuri themes here and there, but not much) and some smut in the not so distant future. The characters may be a little OOC, but like a good friend told me; who isn't a bit OOC when in love?

Haha, hopefully you won't be less interested by the whole MPREG thing. Its going to be a silly, mushy-gushy plot. Please R&R respectively. :] Enjoy~

* * *

><p>His hands were rough and inexperienced; they touched my body clumsily, but somehow I still got a rise out of it. Our mouths were passionately locked on one another's, making it hard to breathe. He separated to regain his breath, when out of annoyance I grabbed the back of his head, muttering, <strong>"Breathe out of your nose, stooge"<strong> before kissing him once more. Kon rid me of my shirt and his, experimentally holding our bodies close. In all my years, I hadn't felt what I did when being with Kon like this. Doing it alone, while thinking of someone else, just wasn't the same. I cried out in a mix of surprise, pleasure and pain, as he grabbed my steadily hardening manhood, coiled his fingers around it, and began to move his hand up and down. I mimicked, and with a groan on his part, took him in my hand. Even though his coarse hand gave just the right amount of friction to my dire need, I knew this alone wouldn't cut it. I took off my mask, having reluctantly separated my free hand from his chiseled chest, and made sure that his eyes came in contact with mine.

**"I-I wannit, Kon. _Give it to me_…"** I could feel him swell in my hand, and that's when I had finally succeeded in seducing him.

It all started with a very surreal dream. In this dream, I was lying on a couch, and had relatively woken up from a nap, after discovering a slight pressure around my tummy. There, lying peacefully and awake, was a baby. Its head was crowned with dark, silky black hair, and his light blue eyes struck such powerful emotion into mine. This was my baby, or baby to be. I was suddenly consumed with this determination to have this baby, and protect it. No matter the cost.

I went through the list of candidates upon waking up from the dream. From what I could tell, the other parent had to have dark hair, and beautifully piercing blue eyes. I wanted my baby to have cool powers, so the mom definitely had to be especially bad-ass. I sighed after putting my uniform on, from black spandex, to the usual 'R' crested top, swooshing cape, then my black mask. Looking in the mirror, who could possibly resist Wonder Boy? I, Dick Grayson or 'Robin', was totally irresistible. Too bad no woman around me in my life so far matched the descriptions up above.

After getting breakfast in the kitchen, a bit earlier than the rest, 'cept for Aqualad because he was _such_ a morning person, I trained in the lab. Fighting with virtual dummies was a great way to get thinking clearly. Some part of me wanted to forget about the baby; the more logical part told it me it was stupid to be devoting time and space to getting this baby. I was only sixteen, after all. And more or less, I still had the city, even the world to look after. There was simply no time or means to take care of this baby.

Having finished my daily workout, I sat in the lounge area to settle down. It took me not one second before I realized someone else had vacated the couch near me. Superboy was hunched over, flipping through the channels on the t.v. with a remote. There was a stern, concentrative look on his face, one that usually seemed to vacate his face. I gave off a little frown, wiping off a bit of sweat from my face with a towel I had taken after practice. As sly as one would permit, I snuck to the other side of the couch, where he was. He gave no response to my bit of attention towards him. He acknowledged me with a small grunt, and flipped through another series of channels.

**"Heyyy, Kon. Kooonnn…"** I tried to call his attention over with a wave of my hands over his eyes, before he finally turned away from a certain cooking channel, over to me.

**"What is it?"** He asked, mildly amused. His baby blue eyes enveloped my awareness in them.

**"Mmmn. I'm just checkin' you out."** I replied unashamedly, only to tease him, smiling as his face shone with confusion.

**"What's there to check out? Is there something on my face?"** Superboy felt around on his face, while I snickered, shaking my head.

**"You have really, pretty blue eyes…"** I reached up, having said this, and tousled my slick, glove covered fingers through his hair, satisfied when his form softened, upon feeling my touch.** "Your hair is perfect, too…!"** Something finally came to me, and I quickly retrieved my hand from his hair, and held it to my chest as if it were burned.

Nice, black, straight hair, gorgeous eyes…! My BABY!

No, no. How stupidly desperate can I get? Kon's a guy, and there's no way I could do it with him, let alone have a baby with him! It's literally impossible~… though, I do kinda get the feeling that since he's an alien, something's bound to happen.

NO! No way. I'm not even gonna pursue the idea any longer.

**"What's wrong?"** Kon then asked in a genuine, ever innocent sounding tone. I became disheveled, and my face burned a bright red. I shook my head and tried to calm myself, the gloves coming up to my face, to shield it. He forcefully took my hands away from my face into his, holding them tightly, as I began to shrink away from him.

**"Did I do something? I'm sorry…"** He was acting so frickin' polite that I nearly melted! Was it from gushing about how cute he was acting so innocent, or was I pissed because he wouldn't get a clue?

**"N-No, it's not you!"** I settled down a bit, my hips squirming against the couch in discomfort. "I just had a weird dream…"

His face gave another confused look, till it morphed into something more understanding. **"You're embarrassed… so it was _that_ kind of dream, huh?"** His new smile erupted with friendliness as he continued,** "It's okay, and I have those kinds of dreams all the time. Like ones with M'gann. I don't really understand them… but it's apparent that we're doing _something_."** I swatted my hands away with a small puff of mild embarrassment and agitation, folding my arms across my chest.

**"It wasn't that kind of dream!"** Said I, quite honestly, then sunk, exasperated, back into my seat, I rubbed my shoulders softly, debating on whether or not I should tell him about it. After he pressed me on the subject, I gave in and told him about the baby. I described it in detail, and then gave an account on my feelings towards the baby. It might've sounded mushy-gushy, serious, and not like me at all… but this baby, not to matter whether or not I've actually encountered it, felt like a part of me. And the burn and need for it made my whole core hurt.

**"I see… I've heard that dreams could be a sort of, premonition. Well, best wishes to you, and hopefully you can find the mother soon."** He even had the audacity to turn back on the television.

Looking at Kon's profile, there was no doubt in my mind that he resembled my baby.

**"Kon, don't you see? The baby I've described looks exactly like you!"** I said this, pouted, then watched as he incredulously turned to me.

**"What are you trying to say?"**

**"You're the mother!"** I finally exclaimed, in all seriousness, before he gave me a look that practically told me I was crazy, or just plain dumb.

**"How the baby looked like me… th-that could mean a number of things. Maybe you had a dream of me when I was a baby. Or that could've just been my kid from someone else… what even makes it your kid in the first place?"** It seemed as if Kon was just trying to talk his way out of this, come up with a more probable solution. Hell, I don't blame him.

**"It had to be mine… I mean, why else would I have those paternal instincts? It even had my round, little face!"** I retorted, unbelieving that he'd assume the baby wasn't even mine. If I didn't feel so strongly for it, we wouldn't be having this discussion!

**"All babies have round faces!"** He was starting to be a little ticked, and probably wouldn't know how to stop himself. I didn't fight back and instead quieted. I let him calm down before I continued, my voice soft, calm, and cool.

**"I want this baby, Kon. And I really think that the only way I can get it, is through you, no matter how absurd it may sound."**

He sighed, and had his fingers rub at his temples. **"You're basing all of this on a dream, and demanding me for a baby that I can't give you. It _is_ absurd."**

Talking about this was _not_ getting us anywhere. 'Twas time to try a different approach.

I came onto him smoothly, crawling toward him on my hands and knees, catching him by surprise, as he hadn't been on his guard. I breathed out a cold stream of air into his ear. He jumped a figurative mile with a start, and backed up to the opposite end of the couch. My eyebrows furrowed and I just continued on, creeping up towards him.

**"_What_. Are. You. Doing?"** His words were short, and his voice even cracked a little. He flinched as I sat near him again, my fingers dancing up his arm provocatively. **"You know the only way we're going to get this baby is through _that_."** To tell you the truth, I'm not very good at picking up people. In fact, right now I was just using what I had picked up from movies.

It somewhat worked, as pink dusted across his cheeks. He sprung up from the couch then, bursting through the ceiling, before he quickly stomped away from the spot I was. My hand still in the air, I 'harumphed', and let my hand drop into my lap. I just happened to dodge the bit of ceiling that nearly came crashing down onto my head, but instead hit the couch. There was no way that this would be the end of it.

A few times since then, I would drop little hints from then on, giving him rather racy looks during dinner across the table, sometimes even using my leg to brush against his. Of course, he'd get more embarrassed than pissed, and would usually up and leave. Even though I should've been more serious, even during missions I was relentless. I would stay near him nearly every minute, giving him affectionate glances, small touches, and velvet lined words. At the end of every day that resulted in failure, right before he'd go to bed I'd say the same thing each evening.

**"I want my baby, and I _know_ you'll give it to me."** I'd then smirk and disappear into my room.

However, this wasn't getting me anywhere! I mean, I could never get close enough to him to try something, as he'd always be too flustered and run away. Nevertheless, Superboy was distracted, and hopefully he'd seriously think about this and do me the favor. Of course, I had no evidence that by doing it together we'd suddenly get a baby. In all actuality, the thought of doing that with him scared me. To have him inside me, coming down on me… he was pretty big and strong, and imagining it led me to believe he'd probably crush me, or break me from the inside. It hurts enough just to poop sometimes, but to actually have something in there? If we did it, without a womb, it'd all be for nothing…

A little bit crushed after a week of nothing close to getting what I wanted, I went to bed that night, unbeknownst of the meeting that was taking place below my room. Most of the team assembled, excluding Kon and me.

**"Superboy and Robin have been acting up. Does anybody know why?"** asked Aqualad, instigating our weird behavior, just as any good leader would do.

Wally shrugged, and would've said something smart had he not been interrupted by the Green Arrow's new protégé. **"I think they're just going through some minor adjustment issues. After all, hadn't Robin been staying at Batman's until recently? I'm sure if we just ignore it, it'll die out."** The blonde, masked girl, satisfied with her answer, smiled smugly at a scowling KF.

However, M'gann sat silent the whole time. Kaldur turned his attention to her promptly, nodding as he telepathically asked for her insight. She fidgeted, before announcing,

**"During one night, about a week ago, I think, I wasn't even close to going asleep. So, I started to meditate. After doing this for about five minutes or so, my consciousness picked up on something strong. It was Robin's dream."**

**"Uh-huh. And?"** Wally asked, thoroughly confused as to why she would bring this up, but nevertheless waded in what little patience he had.

**"Basically, there was this baby. I could just feel the incredibly strong feelings emanating toward it. It's as if Robin's totally convinced himself that the baby in his dream is his. Moreover, for some really, REALLY weird reason, he thinks it's his and Kon's."**

Most everybody's jaws in the room became slack. Artemis scoffed in unbelief before she said, **"Really? Even if that ridiculous statement is true… there's no way that Superboy would be into that kind of stuff. I mean, what a waste of man! Mnnmn~!"** Once again, Artemis made her 'infatuation' with Kon apparent. M'gann rolled her eyes, but was serious from then on.

**"So this kind of thing is distracting the two…"** Kaldur sighed and lolled his head on his shoulders. **"What do you think we can do to help, depending on their situation, M'gann?"**

M'gann bit her lip cutely, trying to think, and Artemis flinched at that. **"Well, I'm sure that they both think sexual reproduction can't work with two males, on account of neither of them having a womb. So I think they're safe, and wouldn't try such a thing."**

**"H-Hold on. I don't like the way you said that; they absolutely, posi-TIVELY can't have a baby. Right?"** Wally's eyes shot wide open as Miss Martian hadn't responded right away. **"No way!"**

**"I'm not too positive that they're safe; I mean, not too many earthlings would know, and I don't even think Superman knows, but there have been a lot of cases of two Kryptonian males having a baby from intercourse. But, if Kon and Robin were to… _do it_…"** M'gann blushed at the term, **"Well, there are too many reasons that a baby couldn't come out of it. Robin's a human in the first place, and Superboy's a clone. His test results show that Kon has the necessary components… but even still…"**

**"Can two women have a baby?"** Artemis questioned, squirming on her seat, to which Aqualad ignored and gave another soft sigh.

**"So. Even with all the evidence, there might be that slight possibility that Robin and Kon could end up having a child through sex. I think the best course of action is to separate them for the time being, and make sure that no word gets out to the adults about this. Nothing said better reach them."** Aqualad nodded to himself, gaining eye contact with the inhabitants of the room.

**"_And_, I think it'd be best if we don't tell Roby and Kon that we know; if Robin hears that there actually might be a chance that they could have a baby together… well, that'd make him feel stronger for the cause. This conversation is just between us, kay?"** M'gann smiled cutely, though her worry for the two that were absent shone. Wally could feel Artemis shudder at this, and his eyebrows rose suspiciously.

The next morning, I awoke with a fresh start. Today was evaluating day, which was to be conducted in an orderly fashion. I'd be on my best behavior today, with Batman, Superman, Black Canary, and Martian Man-Hunter present! Well… it wasn't like they'd be here bright and early… so I could still have a bit of fun, with Supey, until they arrived.

I snuck into his room. His unadulterated form on the bed gave me a little rise, as I knew I'd be disturbing it.

I sat soundly on his bed, near his side, watching as he lay on his back. His expressions were priceless; so peaceful and resound. Some sadistic part of me wanted to bother it. Through my mask, I could see his pouty lips, his finely crafted jaw line, the perfect contours of his face… he was truly beautiful. I gave an inaudible gulp, licking my lips upon compulsion as I leant forward, closed my eyes, and gave away my first kiss. Of course, even then, with my lips pressed to his soft ones, I couldn't exactly place this as my first. After all, he was still asleep, and hardly willing. I separated from him, still leaning in close. I took off my left glove so I could feel his hair first hand. How long has it been since we were this close? Ever since the morning after my dream, he's been as distant as possible. Of course, I'm practically traumatizing him. Who'd want a little boy harassing him for something that couldn't possibly be done? Was I that undesirable? Sometimes his reactions led me to think otherwise… but… he, in a way, had bruised my ego with his constant rejection. Nevertheless, seeing him like this, so 'compliant'… sometimes I think it were better if he were just asleep all the time.

Ah, he's stirring in his sleep right now. As my hand weaves through his hair, I'm resolved not to move, even if he was close to waking up. Maybe, with this more gentle type of approach, I'd win his heart more easily. Watching him closely for all this time had sewn a little seed in my heart, and I was quick to deny it as my feelings having grown for him. I'm just in all this for the baby, is all.

**"Mngh… Robin?"** He murmurs weakly, after his eyes slowly open, though not all the way. I smiled down at him, and whispered a gentle, **"Good Morning."** It seemed as if he wasn't awake, because he didn't react strongly as I had predicted he would. His hand, that he had sheathed under the covers, reached slowly up to mine, grasped it gently, and then brought it to his chest, where he held it sweetly. I blushed, and fumbled to take it from his grasp.

**"You're really weird."** He yawned sleepily after he said this, smacking his lips and pursing them, giving me a half-asleep critical stare. **"You want a baby, but I don't know what that means, exactly. You want me to impregnate you?"** As he asked this, I thought about it for a small while, before nodding helplessly.

**"You're ridiculous!"** After he said this, in response to my nod, my expression downed some, and my heart felt like it was being torn apart.

**"… But, still, I think I like you."** Shocked at his words, I stared, small mouth agape. He chuckled tiredly at this, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt, thus pulling me down on top of him.

**"You want that baby so badly…? Well, here's me givin' it to you."** For the second time that morning, we kissed, thanks to him, and my heart hadn't pounded that fast in all my life.

**"—Whaa~?"** I woke, startled. When I had opened my eyes, I was still sitting beside Kon on the bed, my naked hand embedded in his hair. I took it back, staring woozily at his still sleeping form. Apparently, from waking up so early and rushing to his room, I was still sleepy. So what until then had been a dream? Did we even kiss? Did he really say that he… liked me? I was too confused, but too tired to harbor the desire of lingering much longer. I sighed heavily and stood up, stomping back to my room. Even after the door slammed shut, Superboy was still sprawled out on his bed, snoring up a storm.

Every room in the Young Justice hall was examined and evaluated for order, by courtesy of Batman and the others. Of course most of them were, except for the nudie magazines they found in, guess who's?

A) Wally

B) Kaldur

C) M'gann

D) Artemis

Nice try folks, but if you guessed 'A', you're wrong! Artemis had a stash of Penthouse and PlayBoys under her pillowcase. They were confiscated from her Uncle, the Green Arrow, and she cried out of embarrassment. Wally knew better than to keep anything like that here, as he had learned his lesson long ago.

Nevertheless, evaluation day went splendidly. Near day's end, Batman himself came up to me.

**"How do you like it here? Are you getting along with the others?"** He asked in his gruff, resonating voice. I nodded simply, and shrugged my shoulders.

**"It's different, but I like being here with everyone. Don't tell me you're getting lonely in the ol' Bat cave?"**

**"Don't push it, Dick… If you're having any problems, you know who to call."** With that, the adults left, leaving the children at home to play.

I was about to start up with Kon again, right before Kaldur stole him away for some 'training'. And Wally just simply had to show me this new video game… It seems as if we all paired up, what with M'gann comforting Artemis in her room. I wanted to speak with Superboy, but I'd figured humoring KF once in awhile couldn't be all that bad.

After about ninety-two levels, as my more competitive streak had leaked out, I was beaten. My eyes were tired from the bright and flashy screen, and my body ached from the 'physical' portion of the evaluation. That was basically some excuse to let Black Canary let off some steam, as she took note of how our training was coming along by beating the hell out of us.

As I laid in my bed, unaware of what the future had in store for me, 'cept for the baby of course, I could only close my tired eyes, and hope that my baby that was waiting for me would be patient for a little while longer.

Daddy's coming.

* * *

><p>Sorry, first chappie was a bit long, didn't know where on Earth to cut off :]<br>Next chapter will be coming very soon, if I don't easily lose interest. Thanks a bunch for those who read, and reviewed! Love, Mike Wazowski. 3


	2. Skip the Foreplay, Lemon

_Second chapter of this lovely story starts on a dryyy end. I don't know what that really means, haha._

_Perhaps there will be smut in this story, and perhaps NOT. I usually just make up stories as I go so… tee-hee. We'll have to see~ HAKUNA MATATA, HAKUNA MATATA _

* * *

><p>Day after day, in the duration of the next week, Superboy and I were just too busy to have the time to get one little decent word in. Exchanging glances was getting harder and harder by the day, as our time was either taken up by missions, or our other team member's company.<p>

Of course I knew why all of this was happening. They were just jealous, and for some hated reason hadn't wanted Supey and I had that baby! They were bound to find out sooner or later… but Kon and I wouldn't be separated for long.

That's why, early in the morning, even before that day's training begun, I crept once more into Superboy's room. I was still in my 'jammies', which consisted of a form fitting wife beater and a pair of regular, blue sweats. I sat on his bed with a thump, before he groaned and rolled over, facing the wall.

"**Hey… hey, Konny. Kon. Kon-kon…"**

"**What. Is. It."** I could hear him say this through gritted teeth, as his hands went to his head.

"**They're trying to get between us. We've gotta stop 'em."** I yawned and stretched my arms wide, before scratching my slightly exposed tummy.

"**Who cares? This week's been great, without you griping about a baby."** He sighed and scooted over more towards the other edge. I took this as invitation, and crawled under the covers beside him.

"**Hmm… this bed's small… I might have to scoot in close."** I mused this allowed, snickering softly afterward, as I pressed my body close to his, wrapping my small arms around his broad shoulders. My hands almost touched, when I felt rippling pressure on my arms as he turned over, in my direction.

"**Get outta my bed. 's too hot. An I don't wanna get raped."** He pushed me away, incredibly soft for what he usually dishes out. Maybe I'm his kryptonite? Guessing not, I fight it, and scoot closer still, turning over so my back faced him this time. I nuzzled my small tush against his lower area. He must've liked that, because I was starting to feel a response.

"**S-Supey? Kon? Kon?"** Face bright red, I recoiled to the very edge of the bed and slipped, falling down beside it. The bed creaked as he rose and sat up.

"**You say you want a baby, but you can't even deal with a little sexual response?"** He laughed at this and I just glared from by seat on the ground, where I rubbed my sore butt.

"**I can sooo deal with it. You just caught me by surprise. I didn't know you'd get that hard **_**that**_** fast."** I grinned evilly and felt like the manliest man in the world to make Superboy flinch.

He retorted angrily,** "I'd like to see _you _do better."** I guffawed, and scratched my way up back on the bed. Sitting crisscross before him, I placed my hands in my lap and adjusted so on the bed.

**"Try me."** Was all that was uttered, which took a lot of confidence, cockiness, and whatever else was inside my now jumbled mind to conjure up.

Kon complied and reached forward, much to my surprise. From reaction I threw my hands from my lap, and placed them by my hips, holding myself upright to watch his hand sneak in between my legs. His touch was like a hot iron grip, and his hold on my once limp member felt…

… so _exhilarating_.

Before I knew it, I was in his lap, holding on tight to the shirt he was wearing, while I watched him stroke me from inside my pants. My dick and his hand were slicked from the saliva he'd spit on there as a sort of lube, and they were also slicked with my pre-cum. I whimpered and melted against his chest, my hips bucking with a sweet animosity that couldn't be contained in my small body.

**"Koonn…"** I slurred, squinting my naked eyes as his thumb rolled hard over the tip, his fingers expertly working on me. Since when had my mask come off? And how in the Hell had Kon been so good at this? Don't tell me they were using Superboy as a pleasure model in that ol' lab?

**"Aww, you like that? You still haven't convinced me that you're ready to have a baby, especially since you act so lewdly over a small touch."** He hissed this into my ear with a surprising amount of plain devilishness to it. His dirty talking was enough to punt me hard over the edge.

With a shudder that racked my entire framed, clenching his shirt tightly, I released a pearly white onto his hand. I panted for a small while then, my head swimming. I smiled up at him, before the sudden realization of what we'd just done came to me. My heart squeezed to a terrifying degree as I released his shirt, crept from my position (all the while stuffing my now soft junk back into my sweats). I left the room as stealthily as I had entered, my head suddenly felt numb from the sudden movement, having experienced such a degree of pleasure.

That couldn't have been real. I mean, why would Kon suddenly have done that to me? Try as I might, I couldn't simply play it off as a dream, neither a figment of my imagination.

The worst part about it was how I felt during. His hand, taught around my rock hard... mmnm.

So good. My body yearned for more, even after.

However, there was no way I was going to do it with him; baby aside, I wasn't really gay.

Or was I?

I was so confused.

I decided, after a long and arduous spar with Aqualad, that I should confront Superboy once more.

**"You can't stop me."** I started suddenly, quite serious and totally sounding unlike me.

**"Stop you from doing what?"** Kaldur remarked inquisitively, arching a blond eyebrow.

**"I like Superboy; and I've got a hunch that he likes me too. So, I will officially announce that we are doing the nasty. _Tonight_."** I was surprised, as he hadn't even retracted one bit at such a bold statement.

**"Since you're obviously so fixated on this, I have no reason to stop you. Just beware of the consequences that follow your actions."** With that, he up and left.

**"Pssh, what consequences?"** I retorted sharply, to the slam of the training room door. I huffed and took a swig of my water bottle. Wiping my mouth with the back of my glove, I started formulating plots for tonight's events.

I had the perfect, romantic evening set up. I ordered pizza for the whole lot, and stashed wine coolers up in the mini fridge back in my room. I'd thought I'd invite Supey for a drink after dinner.

Yes, pizza and wine coolers were as romantic as I got. Hell, it wasn't like I had to officially wine and dine Kon with special, expensive treats. Kon wasn't a woman, and didn't need to be worked the same way.

Sitting on my bed, like I had specifically planned, Kon's blue eyes wandered around my room. Upon pure reflex, he caught the wine cooler I tossed to him. His wondering eyes gazed at it, before he opened it and took an unknowing sip.

I sat beside him and nearly downed mine in one whole take. I was at least gonna get a buzz before I went through something as degrading and silly as this.

**"Superboy."** I made sure that he had a good amount of alcohol in him before I made my approach. With a radiant smile I made my first move, leaning in closer to him, my hand on his inner thigh, rubbing rhythmical, small circles. I gave him the rest of my wine cooler when his was out, and he accepted it gratefully.

**"You like me, ne?"** I asked him. He responded with a nod of the head, to which I just grinned like a child. **"Then show me a good time."** That was all it took for him to be on me. If I had known seduction would've been this easy, I would've tried booze a long while ago.

His lips were on mine, and I could taste the faint traces of sweet alcohol on his tongue. Getting myself into a drunk haze from his erratic actions, I lied down on my bed, pulling him on top. Our bodies melded together deliciously, and it didn't take long to get into a comfortable position underneath him.

He broke the kiss then, his flashing blue eyes reflecting the burst of passion, his breath husky, mingling in with my own. I went for his lips again, but he simply denied me of them, and instead nipped down my neck. I complied all too willingly, mewling as my desire for him only grew. His hands kneaded through my shirt, groping my obviously flat chest. It felt good though, all the while. I peeled my own top off before going for his, that 'S' marked shirt flying to the floor after my work on it. I leaned up and bit down softly on his collarbone, then ran my tongue down it, blowing a cool stream of air that had elicited a pleased grunt. Throughout all this marking, I can safely say I had at least five hickeys on my body; and we hadn't even begun!

Through my tight spandex, Kon was already busy trying to milk me. I had missed those hands in that short while that my dick and them were apart. A white hot pleasure stabbed into my frame, as he had taken off my lower bit of clothing, leaving me fully revealed and writhing, and trapped underneath him, my hips moving towards his ever respondent hand.

**"Kon... s-skip the forepla-y!"** I yelped when he squeezed me hard, and then wept from the pleasure into his shoulder.

**"Shut it."** Growled he, already positioning my hips below his. Two of his fingers shoved forcefully into the wet cavern of my mouth. My tongue slid over both digits, my eye lids drooping as the hand job he gave me was really kicking in. Already lost, I bobbed my head up and down, sucking the hell outta those fingers. They finally left my mouth and gathered towards the other open orifice on my body at the moment. I flinched uncomfortably at the feeling of penetration, and would've softened had Superboy not known better to kiss me roughly, and start pumping me harder and faster into his hand. Saving the day, ironically, he made anal prep feel somewhat bearable. But nothing could prepare me for that male organ he was wielding.

His heavy breathing, flushed face, and adorably heart-melting blue eyes were enough to keep me from yelling at him to get the hell out. His tool felt like it was ripping me apart, but his reaction was priceless. I felt in control, and I squeezed down on him once the numbing down there died off. He moaned deeply, before moving within me. Getting used to it, finally, it suddenly got from 'hell it's crowded in here' to 'comfortably stuffed'. If you could ever explain anal in such ways.

After more than a few hits to my prostate, I was riding him like a whore. I called out his name loudly and erotically, my hips slamming down on his, thanks to gravity and the force of his hands bringing on the joining of our nether regions. It felt good, especially because of him.

**"Fuuu... Ngh!"** I couldn't help myself, it having been my first time. I came, quite sloppily, and became a heated mess that still wearily ground on top of him, his dick buried deeply inside me. His hips bucked furiously, and I could feel him spill inside me. A few moments of silence, and I could hear Kon pant something that I didn't quite hear.

**"Whasat?"** My back arched as I fell from my position on top of him, no longer having that hardness anchoring me on top.

He came after me, lying down beside me, his chest still heaving.

**"I said, 'sorry'."** His face looked forlorn; now that was the adorably innocent Kon that I knew.

I chuckled, running a hand through my partially sweat slicked hair. "For what, stooge?"

**"... I didn't wear a condom... and I... _finished_ inside of you."** I snorted from laughing at his bashful comment.

**"No need to be so shy. Fuck, I'm in dire need of a shower."** I smiled wickedly, gave his butt a slap, and bounded off the bed quickly, and into the bathroom. I regretted this course of action, as my hips screamed at me to slow down soon afterward. I crept into the shower, a little less energetic, and proceeded to clean myself.

The morning after was awkward with the others, as well as the few weeks after. Superboy and I hadn't done it since, and I could say we were pretty much the same. 'Cept he kept giving me weird glances now and then, somewhat knowing. But what was it that he knew?

The few weeks after, I started coming down with something. I was unusually queasy, and I decided to take a breather from practice, missions especially. I was going to the bathroom often, and it's embarrassing to say, but my chest was feelin' a bit sore. And I had never wanted greasy, fried food more in my entire life.

Superboy was surprisingly helpful. He'd come to me when I needed him the most, being unusually useful, gentle, and kind.

What had gotten into him?

... Or more, what had gotten into me?

After a few days, I couldn't take Kon's constant monitoring. It was sweet that he was there for me when I was sick, but I was getting annoyed. I mean, even I needed space some times.

**"Superboy!"** He looked up at me like he was a wounded puppy, as I called him out harshly.

**"What is going on? You've been following me around for weeks now, ever since we did it! You're followin' me around like a lil' chick...! An' not the good kind, either."**

**"I'm just worried for you two."**

**"..."**

**"..."** He looked at me and folded his arms across the chest.** "Like you really haven't figured it out?"**

**"Figured what out?"** I demanded, stepping towards him.

**"The morning sickness, those weird cravings, urinating more often than usual, your chest's swelling... you're so dense."** He muttered dryly, talking to me as if I were insane, or just plain dumb.

**"Hah. Hahaha."** I sat down on the edge of my bed, my eyes lost. He sat down next to me, waving his hand out in front of me.

**"Yo. Robin!"** I snapped at the mention of my name, then darted quickly without much thought out of my room, and into my bathroom. A few seconds later I darted out, tears flowing unceasingly down my cheeks.

**"KON!"** I didn't know why I was crying; because I was scared and confused, or maybe I was overwhelmingly happy that I was getting my dream baby at all.

**"... D-Dick."** He murmured softly, wrapping his arms knowingly around my helpless form.

**"I know this is weird. But where I come from... or at least where Superman comes from... this things isn't really that uncommon."** He held me by the shoulders and pulled back to face me, compassion held in his eyes.

**"Shouldn't you be happy? I mean, you're getting the baby from your dream that you wanted so much."** His hand gently slid down to caress my stomach. **"I'm sure he's in there..."**

**"How am I even supposed to give birth to him though? You're not expecting it to come out down there? Having you in there was enough, Super-baby would rip me apart!"** Ow.

**"Kryptonians before got it right, and had successful births, I'm sure we can figure out something." **He said this with much confidence, it was practically leaking from his smile.

**"How do you know all this?"** I asked him, leaning into another hug he brought me into.

**"M'gann. She briefed me on this awhile ago. Remember when Wally shot milk from his nose? That night."** I was too sick to laugh upon remembering that night.

**"Hm? But that was over a month ago."** I commented sickly, before my deposition brightened a little.

I froze and gawked up at Kon. Kon smiled sweetly down at me.

* * *

><p><em>Hah. I'm not sure if this chappie was any good, but reviews are appreciated all the same. <em>


	3. Holy MPREG Babies Batman!

_Here's the third chapter, thanks to those who read, and especially reviewed! I'm glad that I've had support for it so far, and I'm rarin' to go for the third 'un! It's a bit more dramatic than some, but I promise the sun will come up! In a figurative sort of way! Yes? =3_

* * *

><p>A wracking punch here, an uppercut there; I was taking out whatever it was that I was feeling out on that punching bag. Maybe it wasn't right using this as a medium to channel all the frustration, helplessness, and sadness I felt. It may've sounded a bit melodramatic, but who wouldn't feel as I do after being played like that?<p>

The day I found out that I was pregnant, and that Kon had already known that Kryptonian males were able to have babies, I confronted him, asked him questions in a rather hysterical state. He calmly told me that he had always liked me; it was just pure coincidence that I had had that dream about the baby. Kon truthfully stated that he used this to his advantage, and little by little got me to fall for him.

**"And now that you're pregnant, you_ have_ to be with me. It's a win-win."** He grinned down at me, his arms wrapped warmly around me. I felt sick to my stomach, and it wasn't because of the baby. I pushed away from him, not even having the fervor to look at him. Trying to pull me back, Kon frowned, to which I just shoved him back harder.

**"Just who exactly is it a win-win for? I feel totally duped..."** The thought of having this baby scared me. Was this the kind of parent that I wanted around my kid? Was I myself even going to be a good enough father?

**"I just... wanted us to be together. This may be a backward way of initiating it, but it'll work. Trust me; we can do this."**

**"No, _I_ can do this. I'll have this baby, then give it up for adoption. I want nothing more to do with it than I do with you."** I stomped off, not giving him the benefit of the last word, to leave him to think about just what he had done.

This wasn't a game. This was _life_ we were dealing with. Where did he get the audacity to spontaneously create life just to win my affections? It was entrapment, and downright cruel.

And how on Earth was I supposed to tell Bruce? It was bad enough to tell him that I liked another guy, but to tell him I'm pregnant from all of that?

I couldn't help but feel sad and betrayed as I sat down on the work out bench, totally determined not to let a single tear pass. Crying never solved anything, and I wanted to regain whatever dignity I had left.

On the way out, having changed into 'civie' clothes, I ran into Artemis on the way to the entrance.

**"Roby! Your skin is absolutely glowing! You look great."** She smiled happily and giggled. I raised my eyebrows at her giddiness, and felt my cheeks turn a slight pink.

**"That's not exactly what a guy likes to hear... but... thanks."** I returned her smile, and started to walk past when Superboy came through, stopping as he saw me. My eyes cast downward, and I proceeded through the exit, now walking on the beach of Justice Island.

I could hear someone approach from behind, until I could see him walking beside me, trying to keep up with my furious pace.

**"Where are you going?"** Kon asked curiously, in an affectionate tone. I blew a puff of hair that made my bangs dance, before I rolled my eyes.

**"Abortion clinic."** I chided, starting toward the ferry. Superboy had stopped, but then quickly caught up, standing in front of me to try and stop me.

**"That's not funny."** His eyes held a flicker of a rather dark nature. I shrugged and looked away.

**"I'm just going to Batman's. The least you could do is give me a little privacy."**

**"Let me come with you."**

**"You've done enough already!"** My voice cracked, and I tried to regain what little control I had over my emotions to speak clearly. **"Just leave me alone..."**

This time he let me walk past him, but not without grabbing my wrist first. I stopped, still looking onward even as his thumb lolled over my wrist in a soft, gentle manner.** "You're coming back?"**

**"... Yeah."** I so dearly wished his small touches, gestures and instances where I thought he liked me were true and meaningful. But after the display of a mentality that I hadn't known existed inside him, I wasn't sure what to believe. He let my hand go, reluctantly, and it took all that I had not to run into his arms, and seek diligently from him for a comfort I couldn't find. I needed my Dad right now.

I was there in front of the stately Bruce Manor in no more than ten minutes. The ride there was silent, as was my journey up those steps. He beat me to the door, and opened before I could even knock. The worry and knowing in his eyes made me falter for a bit, before I was welcomed in gruffly.

I stood in the middle of the entrance hall then, before my form started to tremble. To my surprise, Bruce embraced me from behind. I turned around to hug him back, my pride faltering as I did cry in his arms.

Once I had calmed down, we sat in Bruce's study. Butler had brought us something warm to drink.

**"So, start from the beginning. Aqualad has informed me of the weird behavior between you and Superboy, but nothing more."** As usual, Bruce was quiet, thinking, immovable. I did most of the talking of course, with little input from him, but a few questions here and there.

**"I see."** He stated with a perfect calm that I had yet to ever achieve. He rose from his chair and walked over toward his desk, picking up the phone. After dialing a few numbers, he started talking into the phone quietly. Even from where I was, his low mumbling was too soft for my sharp ears to pick up. I sighed, and thankfully Butler was there to distract me. He showed me to the kitchen, where he made me some lunch.

**"I trust you will stay with Bruce and I. We will see to it that you and your child is safe."** He smiled and set down a plate of chopped fruit, chicken salad sandwich, and a tall glass of my favorite type of juice.

**"Why would Batman want me to stay here? I've practically denounced his name. I mean, if anybody found out that Robin, boy wonder, or Dick Grayson, genius school boy, was pregnant under Batman's care? That'd ruin Bruce's whole image. It would definitely change somethings. The whole prospect of it all is... is..."**

**"Outrageous. I know."** He looked at me with a half-lidded gaze, before smiling. **"Master Wayne still loves you. He would do anything to protect you and make sure that you're doing well."** I knew that what he said was true... but the looks Bruce had given me... his eyes turned from wondering, to cold, and somewhat distant throughout the whole conversation. I've seen him disappointed before, but... this was on a whole new level.

**"I can't stay, anyway. I promised Kon... Superboy... that I'd come back."** It was my turn to smile this time. He just shook his head and scowled down at me.

**"That scoundrel? Why, he's taken advantage of you, and-"**

**"It's not totally his fault!"** I wasn't trying to defend him... just wanted to make it clear that he wasn't the only one to blame. **"It was consensual sex. I liked him, and wanted to do it with him."**

**"Yes, but you hadn't really known that you would in turn become with child. Had you known, would you still have gone through with it?"**

**"..."** I paused for a short while, before nodding my head.** "Yeah, eventually..."**

**"Well, who's ever to blame does not matter. You're pregnant, and there's a slim chance that Batman will let you out of this place."** Butler walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my food. I ate wordlessly, then paused as Bruce came into the room.

**"Starting today, you are in solitary confinement for nine months. You're not allotted leave until I say so."** He said this in an absolute tone, and I sighed, having not expected more.

**"Can't cage a robin for long, Bruce."** I retorted, munching on a sliced apple. He folded his arms across his chest. **"And besides, Superboy's bound to come and set me free."**

**"I doubt it. I've just installed SS 1945."** I dropped my fork on the plate with a large clatter.

**"W-What? You're joking, right?"**

**"Does it look like I'm joking?"** It really hadn't. **"Kon's not getting anywhere near you. _Ever_."** With that last bit, he left me, and once more I was alone.

The SS 1945 is one of the most deadliest security systems on the black market. Not even the White House in D.C. has a security system that can compare. Just like Hitler's SS squad, the system was notorious for wiping out any and all threats. Could even Superboy get past this?

I had to get communication with the Young Justice Hall. I got on my mainframe and sent a communication link. Aqualad opened it up, much to my gratefulness.

**"Quick! Where's Superboy?"** I rushed, my exasperated face showing on Kaldur's screen.

**"Kon's here, safe and sound. He's just taking a walk on the beach."**

**"Listen, Kaldur; Batman's got me on lock down. I don't have any real motive for an escape at the moment, but I have a bad feeling Superboy's gonna try and risk getting me out of here. No matter what, don't you dare tell him I'm here. Just make something up."**

**"Make something up about what?"** I could hear a voice issuing from the entrance. Shit!

**"Looove you Kaldy-Waldy, byeee!"** I mimicked a sweet girl's voice before disconnecting, just in time to stop Superboy from seeing my face.

**"... A girl?"** Superboy asked, to which a rigid Aqualad shook his head. Kon laughed and patted his friends back, commending him, before going off into his room. Kaldur sighed and gazed upon the blank screen.

I rolled back in my seat towards the bed, before I started to relax against it. I closed my eyes and thought about my situation.

Even though Kon turned out to be a royal ass... I still liked him. I wanted to have this baby with him, have him raise it with me. However, he needed to learn his lesson first. He wasn't allotted to play with others' feelings like he had with mine... I still hadn't wanted to play the 'cold shoulder' game with him for much longer. With nothing else to do but wait, I went to be early that night.

Of course I wasn't able to sleep. Throughout the night, I just lied in my bed, hand grazing back and forth over my stomach, as if the growing baby inside could feel it and be comforted. I guess I was still in shock, the reality of this having not hit me yet, since I still didn't really believe it. Would I be the first human male to give birth to a baby? Would that baby even survive? Would I survive?

And then, a large explosion came from the Eastern hall. I sat up quickly, and turned my attention towards the door. I heard what sounded like gunfire, then more crashes, before they stopped entirely. Then, nearly the same noises erupted from the Western hall. I quickly ran from my bed into the main control center, looking for whatever set off the security system. I prayed that it wasn't for the reason I thought it was.

The noise died down, and it looked like whatever it was that tried to break in gave up. Only Butler and I were home this evening, as Bruce had a foreign conference to attend to, and he was pretty confident about that security system. I mean, who'd blame him? After speaking quietly with Butler, I slumped back to my bedroom, more tired than I had been before. I opened my door to hear a slight coughing from my bedside.

**"Damn thing, it nearly killed me~"** Sputtered an angry Superboy on my bed, coughing up smoke. I flipped on the lights and rushed to his side. I took a better look at him through sleepy eyes and started to laugh out loud. He was covered in what looked like soot, black from his head to his feet. He started to swat at his shoulders to get the dirt off when I stood up, concealing my laughter in case of Butler, before yanking him over toward the bathroom.

**"You're an idiot, you know that? If you were any other guy, you would've been dead."** I snickered at first, but then sobered up as I helped him take off his dirty clothes - or maybe what was left of his clothes, as the SS 1945 nearly blew them up.

**"I had to come see you; to say I was sorry."** He complied, trying to get me to look straight at him. I knew if I did that, I'd just start cracking up again, due to those large, sorry eyes amidst all that black.

**"... Take a shower first, then we'll talk."** I left the rest of the disrobing to him, then left where I sat in my room, brushing off a few strands of black from my sheets.

**"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that to you for means of getting what I wanted."** Kon had said this to me after a quick shower, before sitting on the edge of the bed next to me, towel wrapped cleanly around his waist. I looked into his eyes and noted that there was honest sincerity, and something else. I think it was a bit of remorse.

**"If you're so sorry..."** I paused to scrutinize his innocent, wounded looking face before finishing, a small blush on my cheeks, **"Then take responsibility! I really don't wanna do this all alone, but the behavior you've been showing me proves all my preconceived notions wrong, an-"** Kon hugged me rather tightly then, interrupting me somewhat. It felt so warm and good in his strong arms that I practically melted, and wasn't ashamed of it. The sensation caused my head to sink into his shoulder oh-so willingly, and wrap my own, but smaller, arms around his neck.

**"I promise. There's no way I'd ever let you have that baby without me around... come back _home_."** Superboy pleaded, but I just chuckled quietly, and closed my eyes.

**"I'm not sure staying over there in Young Justice would do me any good. With this baby I'm practically useless, and I'd just get in the way..."** It saddened me at the thought of abandoning friends and partners in Justice, but I felt that during the whole nine months, or however long Kryptonian babies took to grow before birth, I should stay here.

Kon separated the two of us just enough so that he could get a good look at my face. **"You'd be great with backup for missions... and I'd be able to at least see you without having to be shot at."** As he said this I faltered a bit, but straightened out after his next few words.

**"Please, I'm _begging_ you... come back, and never leave again."** His words were so heavy and dear to my heart, that pain shot up through it, no thanks to his grave tone and big blue eyes. My face went flush from the bluntness and flattery of his words, and I looked off to the side.** "It's not me you have to reckon with... just Bruce."**

**"Then I'll do whatever it takes." **Kon smiled down at me with plain relief on his face, before going to hug me again.

**"You think it'll be that easy?"** Said a voice from the door, before said door slammed open.

Batman was standing there, in uniform and all. My mouth gaped wide open, as Superboy stood to meet his challenge. I was too shocked to think of how on Earth he had gotten back so early from his conference.

**"No, I don't think it'd be easy at all. I hurt him with what I did, and may've hurt others... but I love him, and I want to protect him and the kid."**

I was thoroughly embarrassed; _love_! How could he say that out loud with such vigor, with an undeniable sincerity added to such a declaration! My heart pounded loudly within my chest as I felt pleased, but scared for the elder boy all the same.

And then, all respect, awe, and heart pounding went away as Kon's towel slid down his legs. I snickered, and watched as Batman rolled his eyes, starting to leave the room as a flustered Superboy scrambled to get his towel back in place.

**"Dick's all yours. I was just coming to congratulate you... I hope you two'll be happy together. But just know that I'm watching, and I will cut a bitch, specifically Kon, if I see or hear you cryin' again."**

**"... Thanks, Batman."** I said, as Superboy sat on my bed, a dejected look upon his face.

Then Superboy looked to me from his crouched position, a small, knowing grin spread across his face.

**"You're going to be a _great_ dad."** He started, ruffling my hair up a bit, earning a small frown on my part.

**"The only thing I'm worried about is how it's gonna come out... Lord_ knows_ it hurts like the darkest, deepest parts of hell for chicks... oh Kon, _please_ tell me there's a quick and pain free birth system for Kryptonians!"** I begged him, but then he shrugged, looking downward.

**"Maybe M'gann can find something about how they did it... and I wouldn't know, since I'm just a clone, no birth canal needed."** Superboy just chuckled softly, though I found this in no way funny at all.

**"Don't worry; we still have three months before the baby arrives, so we have time to prepare."**

I fainted right then and there, falling back against the bed. Superboy's head whipped over, and he grinned, before starting to plant kisses around my face, and on my lips. When the kisses started getting heavier, and I felt his hand at a button on my shirt, I immediately woke up with a start, backing up toward the head of the bed.

**"Are you insane? Trying to make twins?"** I questioned gravely, to which he laughed some more, before we calmed down, and were in my bed sleeping like little kids, having been tired from playing all day.

Three months. I honestly wasn't going to make it.


	4. Manly Clothes and Cradles, Lemon

Welcome welcome welcome~ Haha, this chappie is just an excuse to write a PWP. And to explain how the early stages of pregnancy's going.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before I started showing. A lot of problems arose, as I really wasn't good for this whole pregnancy thing. According to Batman, who had taken extensive research, I really couldn't be doing any heavy labor or exercise. I had to stop weight lifting, training, and had to commit myself to some minor yoga. It was ridiculous! I'd be a big softie, if I ever did survive the birth, and I'd be no good use to the team afterward. I figured I'd be busy raising a baby, anyways...<p>

But, Batman was being a good Grandpa. He had brought me vitamins, special doctors for research, advise, and help, and made the whole, Dick Grayson pregnancy a total strict code of silence; he had called into my school for a three month leave, where I would supposedly be in another country, for a foreign exchange student program. I had a nice set up, but there was still an issue.

There weren't really any showing clothes for men; so I had Kon pick out the most manliest of all manly shirts he could find. Of course he had a little fun with it, bringing home frilly clothes, but had managed to sport a few silky, stretchy v-necks and some pairs of sweats. That was what adorned me most of the pregnancy, as when the weeks went on, my stomach grew larger, and I felt more useless than ever. I couldn't even fit into my old uniform, anymore.

During my first half of the pregnancy, I was told to lay low, help from the super computer in the lab when it came to missions, and just relax. I was too hyped up, anxious, nervous from the baby... so I vacated my time through the computer, which was supposedly harmless for the baby and I. So I did as such.

But once, when I had been walking around the place, a hand on my stomach as if I was holding the baby in place, I came upon Superboy who was working in the lab area. He had been making something out of wood, but surely enough could hear me with that super hearing power of his.

**"You should be resting."** He grunted, shoving some long pegs into wood, nailing something in or another. He had been shirtless, I had commented silently, noting that his pants had rid him a bit low...

**"Hey, I already get that enough from Bruce, n' don't need it from you."** I retorted, my back up against the door henge, annoyingly flicking the lights on and off, on and off to get his attention. Superboy sighed and stood up, shirtless glory and all. After brushing some sawdust from his hands, he leaned against the opposite doorway, humoring me with a half-lidded gaze.

**"I wanna go out, somewhere."** I started, my hand reaching for a loop on Superboy's pants to pull them up slightly.

He sighed, watching as I did so, before replying, **"And you can do it after you've had the baby. You'd be so vulnerable out there. You know that the bad guys know something's up, since you've been out of the action. If they found you, and saw that you were pregnant... they'd use it against us."**

**"I know!"** I groaned out of frustration, my hand out of reaction to new found stress rubbed at my stomach gently. Noting this, Kon raised an eyebrow, then knelt before me. Staring curiously, I let him press his ear to my stomach. Chuckling through a sigh, rolling my eyes, I still found it endearing that he did such a thing.

He would do little things like this; feeling my stomach, or including the baby in our conversations, which I found a bit weird, still amusing as well. To see Kon like this made having the baby worthwhile, no matter how much pain there'd be.

Kon started to kiss at my stomach, and without my realizing kissed lower, and lower, before he started to suckle at a spot on my sweats, where my inner thigh had been.

**"... Kon-"** I started curiously, before he started to nip at my length beneath the bottoms I wore, his tongue tracing the outline of where my _little boy_ sat.

**"Don't you 'Kon' me. We haven't done it in like, two weeks, three hours, and fifty five seconds."** Kon continued to suckle at my clothed member while I bit my lip, not being able to recollect how and why Kon would remember such a thing. It had been true that we hadn't done it, for Batman's ever watchful gaze over us... I wasn't able to trust him anymore when he said he'd be on business trips, as I expected it'd be something deeper then that.

The way Kon sucked, then massaged my legs with his hands started to turn me on, as well as just the image of him down there, shirtless and sweaty, trying to suck me off. In an effort to help him out further, I slid my sweats hurriedly from my waist, my briefs following them as well. He used no hesitation in engulfing my dick in his hot, wet mouth. I hissed with a start, my back arching against the doorway, my hand at his head, fingers tugging at that pitch black hair, trying to get him to take me in completely. Complying, he started to multitask with his tongue, trailing all around it while sucking, a hand cupping my sac.

From storing it in all this time, I couldn't take it much longer, and with a deep shudder that wracked my entire frame, my jizz spurted around his face, as he had known enough to save his mouth from the bitter taste.

He rose up quickly, wiping it from his face before forcefully placing his coated with white fingers inside my mouth. I moaned around his fingers, sucking from them my milk. Suddenly realizing that without boobs, how was I ever going to feed the baby at such early stages? I gasped, however, feeling him turn me around so my back faced him, my stomach lightly brushing against the doorway, while my hands placed above it, holding myself up. Knowing what was coming, though my inward muscles coiled around it tightly, I braced myself for his fingers' entrances, crying out as he was being a bit rough with me.

I'd be lying though, saying I hadn't liked that. His fingers left me empty, and I whimpered for the next intrusion, before he slammed his rock hardness into me, and I was unknowing of when it had become that way. I was a helpless mess of screams, that shouted out profanities and Kon's name, as he continued to mercilessly pound into me, making lewd sounds at the bottom, his dick sloshing in and out of me. The pleasure was too intense for me to worry about how the baby was going to get its' milk.

**"K-Kon... _f-faster_."** Anal had been good since the first time, though I had always wanted to try entering into him. After this whole birth thing, Kon definitely owed me one. My muscles contracted spontaneously around his cock, and I felt him convulsing against me.

**"_Ugh_... Dick... fuck you _so_ hard."** He moaned incoherently, before exploding inside me, his hand already having reached around me to jerk me off just in time for me to join in on his climax.

He remained inside me even after he had emptied himself inside, his body leaning forward as his arms reached around me. We were in an awkward position, so I turned around to face him. It was hard to give him a good, clean hug, especially with my knees feeling so weak, and the baby in between us.

Noting this, he started to laugh tiredly, and I joined in. We both then fell silent, our stares toward each other, before they diverted to the baby.

**"Halfway there..."** He started, before lightly stroking my stomach.

**"Yeah, I know. One and a half months... then no more freedom."** I returned, scoffing bitterly.

**"Don't say it as if the baby's a bad thing."** Kon teased lightly, before leaning down to kiss me. I reluctantly returned it, before my head rested on his chest.

**"What were you making?"** I had asked, gaze having lingered over to where all the wood and tools were.

**"I was attempting to make a cradle."** Laughing as he said this, I just smiled and shook my head, before separating myself from Kon, starting to wobble over toward my room.

**"I'm all sticky..."** Muttered I, as Kon hurriedly went to join me for a shower.

I take it back; perhaps I can make it.


	5. Sophia

This one's for you, Anna, and to the rest of ya'll who read and reviewed. SANKYUUU VEWY MUCH! |D Please enjoy...

* * *

><p>Oh no. Oh dear <em>God<em>...!

**"WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY MEDS?"** I cried out shrilly, on my back, legs propped up and fastened down to prevent me from hopping off the table, presumably to kill someone for the pain that coursed through my nether regions. Specially hired Nurses and Doctors, bought for secrecy to be used for this private, at home birthing, scrambled around, trying to analyze how in the world this was happening right now.

You think it's hectic for a woman to give birth? Try a male giving birth, with a dozen doctors and scientists running a muck, some staying to help as I tried to keep conscious.

**"We can't give you too many, in fear of damage to the baby!"** Replied a doctor, watching as the baby started to crown.** "It's coming now, we just need you to push as hard as you can."**

**"Let's go, Dick."** Superboy encouraged me, holding his hand firmly in mine. The pain from how hard he was squeezing it feigned in competition to my own grasp, as I heaved, my body shuddering as I grunted loudly, fighting to push the baby out. It was bloody, bestial, and I was sure as hell going to kill Kon when I got out of this.

The room turned silent, but for the thrashing of the hospital bed beneath me, and my commiserating whining. I soon quieted though, reduced to a hurt, shivering mass as I started to hear the wailing of a baby.

**"It's perfectly healthy! A baby girl!"** Exclaimed the doctor who held it, as he worked on cutting the cord that had connected the two of us. I was delirious, and started to laugh, as well as starting to cry again. Supey laughed with me, his eyes glowing in pride of the beautiful baby girl who was cleaned, wrapped in a swaddling blanket, then presented to us.

**"Ahh... stupid Hallmark moment."** I said breathing raggedly, my chest still raising up and down as I had yet to calm down, my voice shaky and weak. I took the babe in my arms and held her, as she stared up at me. Before I passed out, I swore she gave me a wink.

It wasn't but three days later when I had woken up, my body sore as hell, though it was rewarded with Kon visiting me, bringing the baby along. She hadn't any deformities, but the doctors were sure she was allergic to cats. I hadn't cared though, since I hated them.

I held her, and she cooed in my arms, smiling up at me. Feeling my cheeks warm a bit, I looked dryly up at Superboy, the baby's near identical twin. She had a round face, like mine, and a small, button nose like mine... but other then that...

**"I did good, huh?"** Superboy even dared to say aloud, grinning, hovering over the baby and I. I gave a huff in the hospital bed I had been lying in, before looking back down at her.

**"What's her name?"** Superboy asked then to me. I stared confusedly up at him before replying,** "Did I already give her one?"**

**"Well, you said she was in your dream, right? She didn't even give you a name?"**

**"Dreams don't work that way, stupid."** I said, sticking my tongue out, as she reached out for my face with small, light grunt. Superboy leaned down to kiss her cheek, then mine. I whipped my head around defiantly, still holding the baby, but refusing to look at him nonetheless. Giving birth hurt like hell, and I'd like to see the clone ever trying a hand at it.

**"Grandpa's here."** Exclaimed Bruce as he strode in, walking to the empty side of the hospital bed. I grinned, reluctantly handing her over carefully. Bruce took her in his arms with a smile, before his face went stern.

**"What's her name?"** He asked nonchalantly, right as the baby started crying.

**"Jeez, I don't know! And she's probably hungry. You should call over a nurse for her formula. Of all the things I can do with this body, I can't give her milk."** I shrugged my shoulders with a sarcastic smile, before Supey went to grab a nurse. He came back a few minutes later with a bottle, and handed it over for Bruce to feed. Thankfully, Bruce had kept some 'lady's in waiting' as well as a few of the doctors on hand at Wayne manor, just until he was assured both his boy and the baby were alright.

**"I've spoken to the doctors; you'll be able to be up and about soon, though I want you staying here to heal until full recovery. You sure you want to raise the baby at Young Justice headquarters?"** Bruce had said, holding the bottle up to her lips, to which she started suckling happily.

I gave a knowing smile over to Superboy, and he smiled back. **"I already promised someone I'd do it over there. So, I'm sure."** After diverting my attention, a bit flustered, I could feel a strong, warm hand on my shoulder.

**"... Bessy."**

**"Huh?"** Exclaimed Superboy and Batman in unison.

I gave them an embarrassed glance from one to the other, before stammering, **"I-I wanna name her Bessy!"**

**"Bessy? We can't name her after a cow!"** Superboy whined, as the baby somehow started to nod.

**"Geraldine?"** Suggested Bruce, before I shook my head, spitting back at him, **"That's just an i-n-e away from being a boy's name. Besides, that's a horrible name. No way!"**

**"Are you questioning _my_ taste in names, _Dick_?"** Batman had retorted with a smug look, to which I huffed back at him for being so childish.

**"Whatever. We need to think of a name."** Complied Kon, folding his arms across his chest as he lowered his head and thought.

Then, a still, small voice spoke,** "Sophia."**

We all hung there in silent shock, before the had repeated the name, more forceful this time, **"Sophia!"**

**"... I know this _is_ Kon's baby and all, but..."** I started with a short whimper, excited though a bit scared as to how far our baby could go.

**"My baby's a genius! COME TA DADDY!"** Superboy swooped Sophia into his arms, and cradled her with the giddiest grin on his face.

Batman and I sighed in unison

* * *

><p>Wooh! Had to get the birth out of the way. Now comes the trials and tribulations of raising a child! D VOILA<p> 


	6. Little Brother

Here's the sixth, and probably the last chapter, since I have no idea where else this is going, haha.

Please enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>"Uuuwaaaaah~"<strong> cried Sophia in the dark of the night. She had been restless since she had left Wayne manor, probably because her doting grandfather wasn't around to soothe her. With a groan, I left the comfort of my warm bed to pick her up and hold her in my arms, rocking her softly as I sat on the edge of the bed.

**"Is she okay?"** Superboy asked warily as he too sat up, crawling toward us as he peered over my shoulder. A hand reached out to lightly brush over the dark pitch black hair that matched his own. I could see, even in the dark, her blue eyes peaking up at me. I dabbed at her tears with the back of my hand, before she sniffled, and settled back to sleep. I held her for awhile longer, before setting her back in her crib, thoughtfully made for by Kon himself. It wasn't great, but it would hold her.

Kon returned to sleep, and so had I. We were both tired; him from missions that lasted through the night, and me with backing the team up at home, while taking care of the baby.

But, it was all worth it. Why wouldn't we want to be out there fighting crime, if it meant that our baby would be safe.

**"Say, Shelly sells seashells down by the seashore."** Superboy looked intensely toward our daughter. Her dark eyes returned the look.

**"**Shelly sells seashells down by the seashore**."** Sophia's voice small, quiet, and emotionless, her lids dropped a bit as he ruffled her hair, gushing about how smart his kid was. True, now she was going strong for a few weeks now, though she was a bit bigger then babies at those ages tend to be. Thankfully, M'gann was there to help us help Sophia.

**"Dad...?"** Sophia tugged on the short sleeved, red shirt I was wearing. I smiled down at her, before pulling her into my lap from Kon's. For some reason, Sophia seemed to like me more, though when asked, she'd never admit it.

**"Where's grandpa?"** She asked solemnly, eyes shining brightly.

**"He's probably at his house, with Butler."** I answered, with a small kiss to her forehead. She wrinkled her nose, her face showing her thoughtfulness.

**"No... _other_ grandpa."** I raised my eyebrow as she said this, before looking up to Superboy.

**"... Clark."** He murmured, before pulling Sophia back into his lap.** "Don't worry, Sophie; grandpappy Superman is on vacation."** Superboy lied, his face straight, and being as innocent as she was, believed it. I rolled my eyes, hit him over the head, then took her back, lying on my back as I held her over head, playing with her.

Superboy left the room, before I hugged her to my chest. The scene eerily reminding me of the dream, I sat up once again. Batman was surprisingly little trouble... but Superman? He didn't feel close to Kon at all, hadn't even recognized the other as more than just a synthetic clone of himself.

**"Kon, take the baby."** I said, setting her on the floor of the now carpeted computer lab. He wheeled around from it, before staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

**"I'm about to go pay Grandpa a lil' visit."** After disappearing out of the door, I went to the team's garage, before mounting on my motorbike.

**"Butler; I need coordinates to Superman's."** I spoke into the helmet, before such directions appeared on the screen. Crossing a bridge effortlessly, I started in toward the points.

**"What is this all for, Dick?"** Suddenly blared Batman's voice. I had missed the brutality of it.

**"I'm going to go tell him the good news."**

**"... I wouldn't, if I were you."** He said pretentiously, and I could hear him clear his throat.

**"Sophia's already started asking for him. What do I tell her, that her Grandfather doesn't want anything to do with her?"** I replied angrily, before pulling up to his apartments. I disconnected communication, placing my helmet in the back cubby. I took the elevator, and pounded on the door.

**"Yes, how can I help you?"** Called an elderly sounded woman, thick Spanish accent.

**"I'm here to see Clark... is he in?"** I replied, as she opened the crack of the door.

**"No... I'm afraid not."** Her eyes looked from side to side. I could tell she was lying. My assumptions were correct as I heard a deep cough issuing from inside.

**"Step aside, ma'am."** She complied as I said this, before storming toward where I heard the cough come from.

Opening his bedroom door, I sighed, arching an eyebrow. **"Not letting anyone see you?"**

**"... You're that Robin kid, right? I'm sick. Buzz off."** Superman looked pale and sickly. Out of concern, I sat down on the bed beside him. The bulge in his sheets had me presume that he had his knees bunched up to his chest. **"You shouldn't lie like that, it must be uncomfortable-"** When I reached for his legs, the sensation wasn't what I had been suspecting.

In a flash, I had ripped off the sheet from him. There lied Superman, wide eyed, as I had revealed the bulge to be none other than Clark's stomach. I freaked out.

**"What the Hell are you doing PREGNANT?"** I screamed, to which he screamed back, **"YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING!"**

We finally calmed down, both flushed, panting. If he was pregnant... than who on Earth was the father?

There was a rapping on the door, before the other grandparent entered. Bruce gave a meaningful look to Superman.

Clark eyed him back with compassion, and the look of someone hopelessly in love.

I nearly fainted.

**"No wonder you were so damn compliant Bruce! Here you were, knocking up someone yourself!"** I cried out in exasperation, pointing toward the pregnant male.

**"_Don't_ say 'knocking up someone'. That's such a _horrible_ phrase. _Our_ situation is a bit different from what _yours'_ was. We _both_ knew what was going to happen. It's a boy, by the way."** Bruce fought back in a calm, cool voice. I rolled my eyes, retorting,

**"Whatever. Listen, Clark... when you're feeling better, I want you to meet your Granddaughter, kay? It would mean a lot to her... and Kon."**

Clark sighed, before Bruce's arm wrapped around his shoulder. He sunk into it, and nodded.

**"And in the meanwhile... I hope your pregnancy goes well."** I smiled, having finished my business, and decided to leave him alone.

At home, we all sat as a team down at the dinner table. It was total silence, but for Sophia's giggling at the faces Wally made at her.

**"Hey, Kon. Did you know you had a little brother?"** I announced, before he exclaimed out in a confused, surprised manner.

* * *

><p>UGH, I'm done. Thanks to those who read and reviewed, much love, so ends this story! ~Mike<p> 


	7. I love you

Surprisingly, I got a lot of love for this story! I had no idea it would get so popular, but I'm really happy that you all enjoyed it! You guys have really given me the push to try and continue this story. You know who you are ;D

Thanks to Nerdswagg for the continuing plot idea, and thank you thank you THANKYOU for all of those who reviewed, favorited and/or alerted! It really makes me squirm (in a good way) to see someone liked my stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>"... A brother? Don't tell me they found more <em>clones<em>."**

After recovering from the initial shock, Kon had stood directly in front of me, expression too serious as Sophia climbed freely over his broad shoulders. Her body fell onto his face in a quiet _whap_ before he caught her and set her down onto the soft floor. I hid my smile as he returned his attention to me, patting his chest, **"Clark and Bruce are having a kid together! I just walked in, and err... he was already _this_ big!"** I exaggerated on my own stomach, now flat, before Kid Flash spit out his drink nearby.

He wiped his mouth as Sophia giggled sweetly, before retorting, **"Bruce _preggo_? Goddammit that's weird! He's moody all the time, so how's he gonna be like with all those new hormones?!"**

I couldn't hide my impish grin, stroking my chin almost evilly. **"[i]Clark[/i] is the one carrying. But I mean, I would've guessed that from the start. He's just that kind of guy, you know?"** Kon raised an eyebrow, and I laughed sheepishly before beaming up at him brightly. **"Aren't you excited?!"**

There was a pause, as he let the shock drain from his face. Pain replaced it. **"Why should I be? I've got nothing to do with him."** He made a point to leave the room before turning back and picking up Sophia to go pout in the bedroom. Groaning, I plopped onto the couch.

**"Baby Daddy Grandpa drama?"** inquired KF with a smirk, to which I shrugged and turned on my side. Clark had mercilessly rejected superboy from the get go, so it was only natural for the younger male to retaliate in full force with his 'indifference'. Both of them were stubborn, but Kon knew well enough not to chase after Clark and pursue the matter further. However, Superman didn't totally object to the thought of a grandbaby... so maybe there was still hope.

But then, Kid Flash's face got too close.

**"Woaah! Wally!"** I exclaimed with a snort, followed by some laughter. He grinned and sat up on the couch, lifting my legs up to sit before letting them plop back on his lap. **"You were out in _space_, Dicky-poo. Had to reeeelll you back in."** The way he said such a thing, seemingly minute at the time, made my demeanor brighten. Oddly enough, the kid had his merits, being so _smooth_ and all. _Very_ comforting.

He used his fingers and tapped my legs like a drum set. "**Anyway, how's the parent life treating you?"**

There was another shrug on my part, watching his fingers dance. **"Can't complain. Sophia's my _everything_. If I had to push another watermelon out my ass, I'd do it all over again... well, maybe not. It was pretty painful. I would've been gone if not for the epidural."** I smiled at him, and he watched me gently.

**"So then, you've pretty much sealed the deal with Kon now that you've got the kid?"** The question caught me off guard; the last thing I'd been thinking about was the relationship between me and the powerful teen. We'd been so occupied with Sophia, and then missions, that we hadn't even thought about that. **"Uhm... _haha_. We haven't _sealed_ anything. I mean, where do we go from here? We like hanging out with each other, _sure_, we fool around..."** I gasped, looking at the redhead dramatically, **"We haven't done it in like..._ holy shit_ that's not even funny! No wonder he's in such a bad mood~ I should fix that soon. I mean, I feel better now and-"**

**"Well, wait. Do you _have _to have sex again?"** Wally asked, stopping my ranting. My mouth opened as if to reply, but I didn't really have much to say. More like, I didn't understand his question. He continued, patiently, **"You've already got what you wanted; Sophia. Why force yourself to stay with Kon?"**

There were lots of reasons, I was sure. One, Kon was _also_ her dad, and she had just as much right to him as she had to me... more than that, I wasn't being _forced_.

**"Stop; I know what you're going to say."** Kid Flash squeezed my knee affectionately, winking at me before readjusting his position and trying to imitate my look and voice. **"_Kon's the dad too! Plus, he's a cute kinda guy- _weird, _sure -but funnier than Hell. Aaaand, last but not least, our bodies are compatible. _Honestly, I bet you've never even said 'I love you'. Poor Kon."**

Slowly absorbing this and wondering if Kid Flash also had the ability to read minds, I retrieved my legs from his lap and sat up straight, arms folded across my chest as I gazed at him cautiously. **"What's your point, pal?"**

**"My point, _buddy_, is that at this point, _any_one will do. You don't need Kon to make you happy. All you needed was a baby, and now you've got that... but I mean, there are plenty more _options_ to _explore..._"** My eyes widened as KF continued to surprise me even further, eyes trailing down to his waistline where he started to unbutton and unzip his pants. My eyebrow twitched, lips gaping in horror-

**"Just kidding."** He stuck his tongue out at me and redid his pants, watching as my expression faded from mortification to copious amounts of relief.** "Ohmygod, dude. _Haahhh_. You scared the _shit_ out of me."** Wally laughed and stood up from the couch, just as a door slammed nearby. Kon came stalking out of it, eyes shifty as he looked between us, before landing on me. **"Sophia wants you to take a nap with her."**

I tilted my head up at the new arrival, smiling in pride. **"Well, it can't be helped! Sophia's just _sooooo_ needy."** It didn't sound like I was disappointed at all, only thrilled to be with my fantastic daughter once more. **"I might end up sleeping too, so I'll check ya guys later."** I stepped quickly around the couch before breaking out into a run before facing the door, exclaiming brightly and talking in a baby voice; though I knew she was well pass that phase, she still liked the tender coddling.

**"Must be _great _to have super hearing. When did you start listening in?"** Wally mischievously smirked at Kon, hands on his hips. Kon's glare was unforgiving, almost alien in its facade of superiority. **"Sophia has super hearing _too_, you know. We heard everything from the get go."** The ginger winced at that apologetically, before shrugging. **"You know I was only kidding, right? Well, _half_ kidding at least."** Kon's fists clenched at his sides, and Wally let out a small coo, **"Jeeez, Kon, lighten up. I'm not attracted to guys, much less a scrawny little squirt like him. But I _did you a solid_ in getting him to think about you as more than a baby daddy."**

**"I'm guessing that _doing me a solid_ means this will work out in _my_ favor."** Wally always forgot himself in toning down his slang for the other. With a sharp nod in agreement, the shorter male complied, **"Even without me, he would've realized his feelings. Think of my help as... _speeding_ up the thought process a little."** As if to make true his statement, he sped on out of the living room faster than even Kon's eyes could process.

The male left standing there nodded, before looking toward the room his significant other and child were in. Decidedly, he left the living room in order to refocus his energy elsewhere, particularly in a case the teen justice group was campaigning.

**"I do not want to meet other grandpa anymore."**

The words were simple and concise, maybe even a little too much for me to understand, ironically. It'd been five minutes since I'd come in there to help her take her nap so that she wouldn't be grumpy later in the day. Seems like she was becoming irritable already. I laughed softly, smiling at her curiously. **"Why's that, sport?"**

The look of utter dislike on her face nearly disrupted the beauty there, but behind her hatred was concern, which made it even more beautiful and human. **"He makes father Kon angry and hurt. I hate that man."** Furious tears bubbled up from the corner of her eyes and her tiny body wracked with quiet sobs as she gasped to keep her breathing under control. To think that only two months after her birth she could be so emotional and understanding... she was far more advanced than any human baby, including how I was at the time. I almost didn't know how to handle the sudden outburst, when I took action and cradled her gently in my arms, hurriedly trying to think of ways to soothe her tears as well as her heart. **"... You only hate what you don't understand, Soph."** I grabbed part of the soft blanket from the bed to dab at her red cheeks, before my fingers swept away straight tufts of hair from around her face. **"Your other grandfather _isn't_ a bad man, he just doesn't understand how to treat Kon. You see, Kon wasn't made like _you_ were... well, that's a huge tangent that I'm not going to go on right now."** Sophia understood quietly, nuzzling against my warmth. I continued, expression concentrating as I chose my words carefully. **"It's going to take patience... and _love_ to help them out. I... and _you_, of course,"** I tickled her for emphasis, receiving bubbly, adorable laughter in return, **"will help them out. We'll try to mend things between them, because that's what families do. At least, they _try_ to do."**

Then again, _I_ never had a normal family, so who am I to say what was right and wrong?

But Sophia was content with the answers she'd been given, her heart and mind so at rest that her body joined in, her soft, slow breathing indicating her slumber. I watched her with a wry smile, happy enough that I was scared this would all be some dream. But it wasn't; I had a child, with Kon, someone who I wasn't sure about.

I did know that I felt like Sophia, though. Something inside made me want to hate Clark for disregarding Kon so. Sure, he had me and Sophia, but he always seems lonely, like something's missing. With a painful throb in my heart, I knew I wanted to help him, and not because he's the other father of my child. I laid there for awhile, stroking her hair, when the door creaked open slowly.

**"Hello."** Kon's knuckles brushed against the door, but he didn't knock. My eyes flickered onto his form, noting the wariness in his expression. My warm smile melted the caution from his features, and he joined me on the bed, lying on the other side of Sophia.

**"Quieeet!"** I ushered in nothing above a whisper, though we were both smiling giddily from the mutual affection we had for the small child. He gazed on her like something to be worshiped, and quietly I did the same thing. But _he_ was the object of my reverence.

**"She's worried about you. She even talked about hating _Clark_, just 'cause he made you unhappy."** Superboy's eyes widened as he heard this, his watch all the more intense. Sophia hadn't shown any sign of this, and Kon was wondering if that was on purpose. **"I'm worried too!"** I added, before my face had to go bright red, of course. I fumbled with the lower hem of my shirt, unable to look him in the eye as I muttered, **"Y-You gotta know that... _we_ love you. _I_... _I love you_."** Holy crap, was something that simple supposed to be so dramatic and embarrassing? My face was on fire, that alone was enough for me to feel ashamed. It was an agonizingly long moment before Kon shifted onto the bed, taking Sophia into his arms as he scooted closer to me, in a position where he was able to wrap his arms fully around me. The trio was in a comfortable, close position, one too red and timid to spout anything out, one peacefully fast asleep, and the other grinning from ear to ear. In spirit, we were all united as well; we wanted to conquer Kon's obstacles together.

However, our moment of harmony was soon disrupted.

**"Kon, Robin!"** Kaldur, the proclaimed leader of the justice youth suddenly came in through the door, panting as if he'd rushed. Sophia stirred in Kon's arms, and I sat up with a start, color drained from my face as if I feared for the worst.

**"It's Superman's baby... it's _coming_."**

* * *

><p>Yesss, I'm ending the chappie here sluts. Haha, so all in all, no real progress. You must hate me. But, there's a promising chance that I will continue this for many more encounters, especially among Bruce and Clark's baby. See you then, and thank you all so much for the support!<p> 


End file.
